The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many conventional system-on-chips (SoCs) include application-specific components, such as application processors and application-specific integrated circuits. These application-specific components are tailored, at least in part, to benefit a specific application, such as through a tailored instruction set or circuitry that provides various functionalities. To continually improve the performance of these application-specific components, more and more functionalities are being added to these application-specific components, thereby increasing die size and production costs.